


Learning Experience (L x Reader)(Death Note)

by LavenderCuppyCake



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Detectives, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, Thriller, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCuppyCake/pseuds/LavenderCuppyCake
Summary: When L Lawliet approaches you and asks you to help him become smarter by experiencing physical love and closeness, is it because he has feelings for you? Or is it just a learning experience?More importantly, if L truly does have feelings for you, will his dedication to catching Kira stand in the way of your budding relationship?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've very recently become obsessed with Death Note. I know I'm late but L is now a comfort character for me. And he’s probably a comfort character for you too, if you’re here *wink wink*. I hope I do him justice and you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please follow me on Wattpad and interact with this story on there, as well. I have other stories you might like, too! My Wattpad is @sweet_life_and_stuff br />  
> Here’s a link! https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweet_life_and_stuff
> 
> I’m asking you to follow me there while this website is still in it’s Beta, so that we can all stay better connected! Thank you <3)
> 
> P.S. leave a comment on my Wattpad page saying you’re from here after you follow me and I’ll follow you back!

"(Your name)." 

You were looking down at your phone as you walked along one of the sidewalks of your college campus when you heard your name being called in a normal speaking tone. The close distance the voice came from and the sudden presence you felt in front of you made you stop quickly. You looked up and a soft gasp left your lips as you saw L Lawliet standing less than two inches in front of you. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, he was the one who'd called your name. 

You took a step back to put a normal about of distance between you and L as you tucked your phone into the pocket of your jacket. "Ryuzaki? Why on earth would you sneak up on me like that?" You questioned. Other than the slight adrenaline of him appearing so suddenly, you were calm. You'd known L, or Ryuzaki - the name he gave to you when you met to keep his real name a secret, for almost three weeks now. You'd only really seen him in random places on campus like the library and café, but you had a good idea of his personality. A strange guy but pretty harmless. 

"I did not sneak up on you, (Your Name)." L stated as he stuffed his hands inside of his jean pockets. "You just hadn't noticed me approaching you because you were preoccupied with whatever you were doing on your phone. My guess is that you were trying to make yourself look busy since you are walking alone but don't want to look lonely to others who might notice you." L said with a slight shrug. 

Your eyes widened just a bit as you glanced towards the ground. You didn't want to confirm or deny his idea. You stayed quiet as you reached into your other jacket pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, unwrapping it before putting it in your mouth. The strong flavor made your mouth water as you started to chew it. Fresh Icy Spearmint. So fresh. So icy..

"But, that is not why I came to you." L spoke up again. You looked up to meet his gaze. That's when you noticed the slightly distressed expression on his usual stoic face. "I'm a pervert." 

You suddenly found yourself choking your gum down after accidentally swallowing it when you heard L's last statement. But, after a second or two, you were able to speak again. "A pervert? Ryu. What?" You questioned. 

"This girl —Misa— she called me a pervert." L began to explain himself but your sudden outburst of laughter stopped him. Choking on your gum had already placed tears in your eyes and laughing so suddenly made a single tear roll down your cheek. 

"I did hear that you grabbed Misa-Misa's butt when she visited the campus..." you said as you laughed a little bit more. You rubbed away the blurriness that your tears caused in your eyes and that's when you noticed the look on L's face again. His eyes were widened slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"No. No. I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the idea.." you explained as your wide grin softened to small smile. "I don't believe you're a pervert. Not at all. Besides, I also heard rumors that you only pretended to grab Misa's bottom to steal her phone." you said and shrugged. "But, those are just rumors, anyway. I wouldn't worry so much about what people have to say. And I wouldn't be so quick to accept the title of a pervert." you added. 

"I suppose you're right." L said with a slightly dazed expression. It was obvious that the gears in his head were turning and he was thinking something. "I knew it was strange to be deemed a pervert when I don't believe I've done anything to earn such a role. Still, I should like to experience the natural form of the opposite sex now." L spoke thoughtfully as he stared off into the distance that was just above your head. 

It took you a moment to realize what L was saying. But, you couldn't help blushing when you realized it. "Are you saying you've never seen a girl naked before? I find that hard to believe." You crossed your arms over your chest. 

"Of course I've seen naked women before. In books, lectures and online. I know the basic functions of a feminine body and possibly a fair share of intricate functions as well." L replied as he still stared off in the distance. At this point, probably imagining the things that he learned from those particular books and lectures. "But, I have yet to be able to view one in person." L stated with a bit of a saddened tone. 

L's eyes flickered towards yours once again and you quickly looked towards the ground. You had a good idea of where this conversation was headed. "I haven't gotten close enough to a woman mentally and emotionally enough for her to be willing to allow me this basic right-of-passage." L stated. You looked up towards his eyes again and your gaze locked onto his. His pupils were dilated to the point where you could not see much of his iris at all. It was like his eyes were zoomed in on you like a well-focused camera. His pupils were frequently like that. It could be very intimidating and maybe a little unsettling to a lot of people.

"Gee.. I wonder why.." you mumbled softly in response to his prior statement, sarcasm sprinkled in your words. 

"I have come to you to ask if you'd be so kind as to let me see you naked, in person." L said as his eyes were still right on yours. 

"Huh. At least ask a girl out to dinner before making a move on her like that." You said. You laughed a little bit to try and disguise the nervous feeling that was overtaking you. Your body warm, knees trembling. You wanted to keep your cool. You got nervous a lot but was very good at hiding it from the average person. L was no average person, however. 

"You are fully aware that you are able to turn down my request, yes?" L questioned as he nodded his head once. "You have no obligation to allow me access to you. I understand that you would be in a very vulnerable state, should you choose to indulge me in this. I believe women are far more disadvantaged than men when it comes to being naked in front of another person. In terms of vulnerability." 

"Ryuzaki..." you spoke but trailed off. How were you supposed to respond to that? "We barely know each other.." is what you managed to say in your defense.

"A reasonable response." L said. He slowly took his hands out of his pockets, seemingly for no reason as he rested them at his sides. He took a step closer to you and you stood still as you continued your unofficial staring contest with him. "However.. I am very good at reading people. If not emotionally then definitely mentally. I had most of you figured out after the first time we talked - nineteen days ago in the campus library.. You are a smart person, (your name). Very different than other people I've met here. I don't seem to frighten you, even with my 'strange' demeanor. You allowed me to step closer to you and remove my hands from my pockets without so much of a blink or hesitation. Other people might have subconsciously taken that as a threatening sign. You didn't. You are not threatened by me and you know that I have no intentions of taking advantage of your vulnerability, should you choose to accept my offer.." L said. 

That made you blink a few times as you realized he was right. 

"Furthermore, you're trembling and there are the faintest beads of sweat forming around your hairline. But, you're not afraid. You're nervous. I would ask you why you are nervous to see if you would be quick enough to come up with a diversion but I want to cut right to the chase here. You're intrigued and very well excited by the idea of me seeing you naked." L stated. At some point during L's analysis on you, your jaw had dropped. L gently pushed your mouth closed before putting his hands back into his pockets. "Right?" He questioned. 

You nodded your head slowly. He was right. He'd read you like a book and it was almost amazing. Scary but amazing. 

"I suppose we find a secluded area, then. I believe we'll find that area inside of one of these buildings, as opposed to out here on the sidewalk." L said and started to walked towards the nearest campus building.  
You followed behind him closely.


	2. Ode to the Tripper

You followed L to the nearest campus building, happened to be the music building. It was about midday time. There was only one class taking place during that time. An advanced piano class. The delicate sounds of the big, lovely instrument played throughout the building as you and L entered. 

L slowly lead the way for you both. You walked by the room where the piano class was being held. The door was propped open with an old chair. You peaked your head inside as you walked by, seeing 4 students sitting behind their own piano with the teacher sitting behind her own piano towards the front of the class. You stopped for a moment to observe. They were all playing the same song in unison. That would explain why the beautiful music resonated throughout the entire building. 

Normally, you would have spared a friendly wave to the class. But they were all looking down at their pianos and you didn't want to disturb them, anyway. You looked towards the direction that you and L were walking in and noticed that he was about 15 feet ahead of you now. He was facing you, holding open a room door and he beckoned you towards him with his hand. 

You walked over to L, remembering why the two of you had gone into the music building in the first place. He held the door open for you as you walked in, then he followed. The door closed, leaving the two of you in darkness. A short moment passed by before L flipped the light switch. A single lightbulb illuminated the area and you immediately realized that you were in a practice room. A small room, no larger than a fancy, walk in closet. It's a room meant for people to practice songs privately before a performance or just to brush up on their skills. It was supposed to be a soundproof room, but you could still hear the piano music playing from outside. 

"This seems like a good place." L stated. He rested his hand against his chin in a thoughtful way as he glanced around the room. There was a small piano in the room that barely fit against the length of the wall. Two chairs were stacked on top of each other in the farthest corner. As well as two music stands. "A little crowded but we don't need much room, I'd say." he added. 

The warm feeling from earlier came back to you. One moment you were strolling around campus, looking for a way to keep yourself from being bored while you waited for your next class to start. The next, you were about to undress for this guy. This guy — who you believed to be Ryuzaki — just another college student. You'd never done anything like that before. It was so spontaneous, so risky... 

*L's Point of View* 

I watched as you slowly took off your jacket and sat it on the piano beside us. The faint smile on your face as you looked down towards your feet. You were blushing. Was that because of me? I don't believe I've ever made anyone blush before. Not in such an appealing manner, at least. It was.. cute. 

With your jacket off, I could get a better view of what you were wearing. A simple, button-up shirt that I assumed was your favorite color and a black, pleated skirt. As well as a pair of black, schoolgirl shoes with white socks that stopped just under your knees. How.. basic. I believe those were just clothes that you threw on this morning to leave your home for an average day at college. Yet, for some reason, it looked rather nice on you. 

I watched your hands as they fumbled slightly to unbutton your shirt until it was all the way open and you slide it off of your shoulders. You placed it on top of your jacket on the piano. It was like you were taunting me with how slow you were moving. The anticipation filled the room like a thick mist. You were so hot... Uh, physically speaking. Metaphorically, too. Beauty is subjective and subjectively, you were attractive.

Your breasts were covered by a thin sports bra, but I could tell that they were perfectly shaped for your body. But, instead of taking off your bra, your hands moved down towards your skirt. The sound of your skirt zipper sent a small shock to my chest as I listened to it. For a moment, I thought I'd been attacked by Kira. But, that was impossible. Light Yogami and Misa Amane are the Kiras. And they are both under 24-hour surveillance and lockdown in a private facility... They will break soon and confess.. 

The soft sound of your skirt hitting the floor brought me back to my current reality. There was no doubting how much I was enjoying this. The way your panties squeezed at your hips caused a sudden throbbing in my pants. I had a growing erection. Your hands then moved back up to your bra and your fingertips hooked underneath it and rested there. You were about to take it off, just for me..

Our eyes met when you finally looked up at me. I stared deeply into your eyes to try and to see what you were thinking in that exact moment. But, I couldn't quite figure it out. That look on your face. What did it mean? Were you nervous? Anxious? Were you still just as excited for me to see you naked as I was excited to see you? Undressing, just for me. Is this what luck is? Luck is so ethereal. It's impossible to measure it. It's impossible to know. No, it's not impossible. I just wasn't able to think clearly in the moment. My mind was beginning to go crazy and you filled my brain and replaced any and all of my other thoughts. 

I needed to be closer to you. I needed to know..

*End of L's P.O.V.* 

The melody of the piano both soothed you and added to the overall atmosphere of the small room you were in. You'd almost lost track of where you were again. But, you remembered when you looked into L's eyes. It seemed like things were moving in slow motion for you. That's when you noticed it. L was moving closer to you. His face closing in towards yours. Was he about to... Kiss you? 

You tried to take a small step back but your feet got caught up in your skirt that was around your feet. You stumbled, letting go of your bra as you tried to catch yourself. Unfortunately, you grabbed on to the flimsy music stand that was beside you. That stand could barely hold up a music book so it was no match against the weight of a person. You took the music stand down with you as you fell back onto the two, stacked chairs, landing safely on your butt. The chairs shifted slightly but kept you from falling more. Despite the sound of the music stand falling and the chairs clanging together — not to mention the embarrassment of falling— you were just fine. 

You were trembling again. What was happening? Maybe this was a mistake. You couldn't help wondering if you had gotten too caught up in the moment. Caught up in the excitement of it all and did something so incredibly stupid and reckless. Then, the piano music stopped. 

You snapped out of your regretful daze to see that you were face to face with L again. He was leaning down in front of you. One of his hands was gently placed behind your head, the other gripping your wrist. You'd fallen quickly but he managed to protect your head from bumping against the wall as he tried to catch you. He didn't want you to hurt yourself. 

"I see." L spoke softly. His large pupils shrunk slightly as he pulled both of his hands away from you and stood up straight. Well, as straight as L usually stands, at least. "I should go." L said as he turned towards the door. 

"Wait." You called out to him. There was a subtle desperation in your voice. You felt bad. Why was he leaving? Was he not about to kiss you? Maybe he misread what was happening.. Or maybe, you did? You were unsure but you didn't want him to leave. 

"The piano class has ended." L said as he kept his back towards you. "This room does not have a lock and I would expect students in an advanced class to want to practice their skills more. A practice room would be a good place to do that... I suggest you get dressed quickly." He said before opening the door a bit and sliding out without exposing you to the outside. And just like that, he was gone. 

You groaned softly as you stood up. Although L had protected your head, you suffered a blow to the back of your thigh when you fell and hit it against the chair. That would surely bruise. But, it didn't hurt as much as your feelings did in that moment. You thought about what had just happened as you put your clothes back on. L was too smart to misread things. Maybe you were the one who was confused and reacted poorly. You wanted to apologize to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease hehehe! Fun touchy times will come soon enough X)


	3. Red Fruit Down

You tried to not let what happened with L bother you so much, but it did. You were afraid that you came off as rude towards him. Sure, L was very strange and it seemed like people were rude to him often — usually when they felt threatened by his seemingly endless supply of knowledge— but you weren’t like that. You really wanted to apologize to him. But, it had been almost two weeks since you’ve seen him anywhere. That was very strange to you. Before the situation that happened in that music room, it seemed like you and L would bump into each other at least once every two days... That just made you even more anxious to apologize to him. 

You had just gotten out of your boring math class a little while ago. That was the only class you had on campus for the day. You didn’t have any other plans so you decided to stay on campus to look for L. You first checked in the library. He wasn’t there. Then you went to the beautiful fountain that sat right in the middle of the campus. He wasn’t there, either. Honestly, you didn’t expect him to be there. You just hoped he was since it was such a lovely fountain... 

You finally decided to look in the café. You let out a soft sigh and shook your head as you saw L sitting in the furthest corner of the café as he usually does. He was eating a piece of strawberry shortcake, sitting in his usual position: feet in the chair, knees to his chest. His shoes were kicked off and miscellaneously on the floor underneath his table. He was sitting alone. 

You felt dumb for not looking here sooner. Then again, you quite enjoyed strolling around the campus after your classes. So maybe you avoided looking in the most obvious place first on purpose. You swallowed at the dry lump that formed in your throat as you walked over to L. “I’m sorry.” You spoke as you stood above him. He slowly turned his head, looking up towards you as he lightly chewed on the prongs of his fork.

“Ah. (Your name)...” L spoke in his usual tone before turning his head back towards his cake. He used his fork to scoop up a piece of his half-eaten cake and stuffed it into his mouth. “It seems that you’re the one sneaking up on me, now.” L’s voice was muffled slightly as he tried to speak with a full mouth. Then he swallowed. 

You felt a warmness radiating from your cheeks as you realized that you might have been impulsive by just walking up to L like that. But, you quickly remembered how L would literally do the same thing to you every time he saw you. You approached him the same way he approaches you. “I didn’t sneak up on you. You were just preoccupied with your cake.” You said, using his previous logic against him. 

L nodded his head as he bit on the prongs of his fork again. “You’re right. How could I have let my guard down like that? Thank you for this lesson in awareness. I’ll make sure to not forget it.” L stated before sticking his fork into his cake again. He seemed so... Unbothered... So uncaring...

Is this really how it ends? Sure, you guys hadn’t known each other for too long but it seemed like he didn’t even want you around him anymore. And for what? A misunderstanding? One that you had apologized for, no less. You assumed that L didn’t have any friends because he’s a bit overwhelming. But maybe he didn’t have any friends simply because he was so unforgiving.. You sighed softly, turning around to leave. You had done what you set out to do— you found L and apologized to him. You were disappointed, but there wasn’t anything you could do if he didn’t want to accept it. 

“Leaving so soon?” you heard the sound of L’s fork scrape against his plate. You turned back around and saw L stuff the rest of his shortcake into his mouth. It was a lot, but he managed to make it fit. He had to swallow hard since he didn’t have a drink to wash it down. “Please. Take a seat. I insist.” L said as he gestured to the empty chair that was on the opposite side from him at the small table. 

You were surprised that he invited you to sit down, but you did just that. A soft smile came across your face. “You sure do like cake, huh? You’re always eating it every time I see you in here.” you said. The relief of L inviting you to sit with him made you feel comfortable to joke with him. “You know, one of these days, you’re going to turn into a cake.” 

L blinked at you twice as he poked at the lone strawberry that rested on his plate with his finger. There was a moment of silence that made you regret making such a corny remark. “Endearing..” L said. You were unsure of how to feel about that response, but he changed the subject right after. “Tell me, did you come looking for me just to apologize?” he questioned. 

You nodded your head slowly. “Uh.. Yeah. I did.” You said as you rubbed your arm sheepishly. 

“Why?” L asked immediately after you responded.

“... Because of what happened.. In the music room. Don’t tell me you forgot. There’s no way..” you tilted your head to the side as you looked at him. For a moment you considered the idea of L using the ‘I have never seen a girl naked before’ story as a way to trick naive women into undressing for him. Maybe L genuinely forgot about what happened and was so willing to overlook things because he found someone else to fool soon after. Maybe he didn’t care about what you did since he got to see a little action anyway. 

You realized that you were being overzealous, though. Overthinking and making up crazy scenarios in your head. You did that often. You had a wild imagination that you frequently had to tame. Besides... There’s no way you would have fallen for such a ploy. L’s curiosity was genuine... It’s more likely that you did overreact and offend L.

“... In the music room.. I thought you were going to kiss me. You just-.. You got really close and it felt like you were staring at my body awfully hard. And I’d never done anything so bold before... You told me you only wanted to see me naked since you’d never seen a female body in person and that you wouldn’t try anything but I just assumed things. My imagination runs wild sometimes. I should have trusted you... I apologize. Truly..” you said, your thoughts coming out like word-vomit. 

L looked deep into your eyes, his face as emotionless as ever as he spoke to you calmly and matter-of-factly. “No.. I was going to kiss you.” 

If this were some kind of anime, there would have been a sound effect of glass shattering after you heard that. As if your brain had cracked into a hundred pieces at the realization that you were right all along. 

L stayed quiet as he continued to poke at the strawberry on his plate. Unknowingly pressing into it hard, smashing a bit of it’s red juice out of the fruit. That was the only tell that he was anxiously awaiting your response. But you didn’t notice. 

“... Ryuzaki!” you exclaimed, attracting the attention of the few other people who were in the café at the time. There were a million thoughts running through your head at the moment. It was just a matter of which thought would make it’s way out of your mouth first. 

“I have to request that you keep your voice down and do not yell my name out like that ever again.” L said as he leaned in a bit. He had a faint sign of distress on his face. You assumed it was because he was embarrassed to cause a scene. Honestly, it wasn’t your goal to yell like that. It just kinda happened.

“Then.. Why did you leave me in the room all alone? Why haven’t we talked in almost two weeks?” You questioned, making sure to keep your voice down this time. 

“I saw the look on your face, (Your Name). Regret. You were regretting our encounter so I thought it was best to leave.. And I do have a job that’s rather demanding. Recently it’s been requiring even more of my attention than usual.” L said as he looked down at his plate. Finally realizing he was making a mess of that poor strawberry. He brought his hand up and sucked away at the juice on his finger. 

“I wasn’t regretting.. I mean, I was. But that was because I fell and made myself look stupid. I got nervous. I did want you to kiss me!” You said. That got L to look up into your eyes again. You saw his pupils grow large again as he slowly pulled his finger out of his mouth. 

“You.. did?” L asked, seemingly in a trance as his mouth curled into a small, awkward smile. 

*L’s P.O.V.* 

“Hideki Ryuga. Here are the two strawberry shortcakes you’ve been waiting for.” A waitress said, cutting the short silence and temporarily snapping me out of my thoughts. The waitress sat the two shortcakes down on the table and picked up the empty plate with the strawberry I smashed before walking away. I was too caught up with you telling me that you wanted me to kiss you to remember to thank the waitress for her services. Thanking her would have just been a formality, anyway. The waitress would have served me, even if she didn’t want to. It was her job.

You laughed softly, which made my heart flutter once again. “How long are you going to keep up this silly charade? I would have thought people would have figured out that you weren’t actually named after some low-talent pop star. I knew it was a prank the moment I heard it. When are you going to tell everyone the truth, Ryuzaki?” You questioned.

I told you my name was Ryuzaki since you didn’t believe my name was Hideki and I couldn’t think of a way to convince you otherwise. I was particularly overworked that day, I remember. Watari insisted that I get some sleep since I hadn’t slept in over three days, but I didn’t listen to him. However, you didn’t suspect me of being L. That was the whole point of using fake names. “I think I’ll just let this name charade go on for as long as people decide to believe it.. I quite like it.” I said and chuckled a bit. 

“Well... If I can be honest, I like your real name a lot better. Ryuzaki is much more fitting for you.” you said and smiled as you pulled one of my shortcakes towards you. Honestly, I’d ordered three shortcakes for myself. I just had to wait for the other two to be chilled enough in the refrigerator and brought out from the back of the kitchen since there was only one slice ready when I ordered them. But, it made sense that I’d get two cakes to share. Even though there should have been no way for me to know that you would come to the café to talk with me. But, I didn’t mention it. As much as I loved cake, I liked sharing my cake with you, too...

*End of L’s P.O.V.*

“Thank you.” L said as he placed one of his hands on his cheeks and turned his head away from you slightly. Was he—?.. No, he couldn’t have been.. But, was he.. Blushing? Your smile grew as you picked up your forked and poked into the strawberry on top of your newly claimed dessert. Unlike L, you opted to eat the strawberry first. Gently placing it into your mouth before chewing it slowly.

“So.. What now?” You questioned..


	4. A Taste for Sore Mouths

“I have a proposal.” L said as he looked at you again. The vague blush on his cheeks was still there. You smiled when you heard that. You watched as L picked the strawberry off of his cake. He looked at it intensely, contemplating eating it, before setting it down on the plate. He then took a forkful of his new cake and put it in his mouth. 

“Well don’t just leave me wondering.” you said and giggled. You were excited to hear what the proposal would be. But, L was taking his sweet time to tell you what he was thinking and it made you even more curious. You couldn’t help coming up with ideas of what his ‘proposal’ might be. You started to eat your slice of cake as you waited for L to tell you.

“Be my girlfriend.” L said after he finished his bite of cake. He stuck his fork into his cake again, this time in the middle. He poked the fork deep enough so it would stand up in the cake without falling over. He watched as you almost choked on your mouthful of cake when he said that. “You really have strong reactions to things, (your name). If you were placed in a situation where you had to hide your emotions, it would not go well for you. It’s really a shame.” L noted. 

You swallowed your cake before catching the attention of the waitress that was walking by. “Can I have a glass of water, please?” you asked. “Make that two.” L said to her. The waitress nodded and walked away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect you to ask me out so suddenly..” you retorted to L. There was slight sarcasm in your voice. “I only have these strong reactions when I’m with you.” you added truthfully. At least, you only had these strong, *awkward* reactions while around L. 

“Interesting.” L said. It was like he was storing that little detail about you in his memory, so that he may call upon that piece of information in the future if he needs to. It was becoming very obvious that you were crushing on L. It seemed like the two of you were realizing it at the same time, though. You never really thought about L in a romantic way. But, the idea of being romantic with L made you nervous and excited and happy. And, that wasn’t a bad thing. Sure, L wasn’t for everyone. But, maybe L was just your type. 

“You’re serious?” You inquired. But you regretted questioning it right after you asked. Why would you question him when you really wanted to just say ‘yes’? What if it seemed like you’re hesitant. You didn’t want L to think that you were questioning him to stall because you didn’t want to date him. 

“Yes.” L spoke before getting closer to you, leaning over the table slightly. “You see, despite my many attributes, I have never had an intimate relationship with anyone. Romantic intimacy is a crucial part of human development and it seems that I am behind in that department. At first I thought seeing a female naked in person would satisfy that part of my development. But, it must be more than that. I need a true relationship to expand my knowledge as far as I can. I am daring to say that it is dire.” 

You felt a little disappointed when you heard that. You wished that you hadn’t pushed for an explanation from L. “Oh.. I get it.. You’re desperate.” You said softly. You looked down at the cake in front of you as you began to frown. It was starting to make sense to you. L asked you to be his girlfriend because he didn’t have any options and you seemed like his best chance of getting what he wanted. 

“No. Please. (Your name). You’re misreading the situation again.” L said as he reached his arm out towards you. He hesitated on where to touch you, but he ended up placing his hand on your shoulder. “It is true that I do not have many options for romantic partners. But, that’s partly because I placed most of my free time towards getting to know you.” L said. 

Your eyes slowly rose and you saw L’s face. You could tell that this was new for him, but he was genuinely trying to be comforting. It made your heart melt. He still seemed pretty reserved but you could see more emotion coming from him than you ever had before. You had to believe him. “... I will gladly be your girlfriend.” you said as you smiled again. L seemed relieved that the smile had come back to your face. 

“Awhh, look at the beautiful, new couple.” The waitress said as she walked over and sat down two glasses of water in front of you and L. You picked up your cup almost immediately and took a long sip. “These waters are on-the-house. Consider it a celebratory gift from me.” she said as she walked away with a small snort. Of course, a glass of water is always free in the café. Fine. It was a funny joke. But you just liked that she called you and L a ‘beautiful couple’. 

“Huh. A beautiful couple...” L said thoughtfully as he stood up. It seemed like he liked it, as well. You stood up too, following the lead of the new object of your affection... 

*L’s P.O.V.* 

So, this is love? No. That’s too simple. Yes, I was happy that you accepted my offer to be my girlfriend. Yes, I had a warm feeling while with you. But, it wasn’t love. Not true love.. Not yet. Call it instincts— but I just knew. It wasn’t love yet but it could be. And that was what was so great about this. I don’t think I ever had a chance or idea of experiencing love with anyone else. I could not say that I believed in something as fickle as destiny.. But, this was something important to me. Something that needed to happen. 

You walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at you, curious as to what you were doing. But, I realized that you were just holding my hand for the sake of holding it. Ahh, yes. Couples do hold hands, don’t they? I closed my hand around yours and began to walk out of the café with you. That’s when the waitress called out to us. “Hey! You guys didn’t even eat your cakes. Why don’t you let me put them in to-go boxes for you? Hideki, I know you’ll probably want yours, at least.” 

I simply shook my head. “No. Thank you but I don’t think I’ll be needing it.” I said and walked continued to leave with you. I suddenly wasn’t so hungry for cake or anything sweet. I just... Wanted to enjoying this small milestone with you. The two of us began walking on the campus sidewalk again.

“Oh. Ryuzaki. Now that we’re dating, why don’t we hang out at the campus water fountain? It’s so gorgeous and lovely. I enjoy being there while single. It’s probably even more magical with a lover.” You said. You were nearly gushing. I could see how much you enjoyed the fountain. But before I could oblige, my phone rang.. 

*End of L’s P.O.V.* 

You were practically already leading L to the fountain as L answered his phone. But he soon stopped walking as he listened to whoever had called him. “I see. I’ll be right there.” He said before hanging up his phone. “I have to go.” he said to you. 

You let out a scoff as you were still holding L’s hand. “You’re going to ditch me right after we make things official?” you asked. But you could see how L’s demeanor had changed. Before the call, he seemed almost relaxed. Now he seemed, well, the opposite of relaxed. He had a determined look on his face.

“That was my very demanding job that I told you about. It’s very important and I’m needed there.” L pulled his hand away from you. You already missed having your hand in his. “I would stay if I could, really. But, I can’t. The stakes are too high and I am so close to achieving my goal.” L said. It was so unclear what he was talking about. What job could be that important? “I will see you again.” L said before starting to walk away quickly. 

“Ryu, wait!” You called out to him. You didn’t wait to see if he would turn around this time. You walked over to him and pulled a pen out of your pocket. You grabbed L’s hand and pushed his loose shirt sleeve up. L looked confused as you began to write your phone number on his forearm. “At least take this.” you said. 

L looked down at your number then nodded his head. “I will call you soon, (Your name).. Be safe.” He said before walking away...


	5. Dr. L Will See You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to see a little sexy funtime in this chapter *big cheesy grin* enjoy!

It had been three days since you'd seen or heard from L. It was better than having to wait two weeks but the time seemed to scrape away at your thoughts. He's asked you to be his girlfriend. Why didn't he call you? Did you give him the wrong number in your haste to write it down before he left? Maybe he accidentally washed it off while showering and didn't realize until it was too late? Or maybe.. 

Your phone suddenly rang. It was a number that wasn't saved in your phone already. So it was either L calling you or another bill collector who was trying to get in contact with the person who owned your phone number before you did. You let the phone ring a few times, to not make it obvious that you were waiting for L's call, then you finally picked up. 

L began to speak before you could even say 'Hello'. "(Your name). I apologize for the amount of time that has gone by before I called you. Time got away from me while working. Care to meet up?" he asked. A smile grew across your face as you nodded your head. Then, you remembered that L couldn't see you since it was a voice call so you spoke up. "... Of course." You said happily. 

*A little while later* 

You and L were inside of your small, studio apartment that your parents were renting for you as you studied at college. It wasn't much but it was enough for you. There was a nice, little kitchen; a bathroom; a TV; bookcase that was full of books and manga; a few small tables that were cluttered with random items and a beautiful bed. All of the things you could ever need. You weren't sure about what kind of background, family or money L came from. But, he didn't seem bothered by your quaint space. He didn't question it at all. 

"So... How are you enjoying seeing your first naked, female body in person?” You questioned as you giggled a little. You were currently standing completely naked in front of L as he was sitting down on the edge of your bed. This time, you made sure to not accidentally stumble or trip while undressing for him.  
Now that you and L had defined your relationship, it was fun to let him examine your body. Fun and very, very hot. It was like he was a doctor and you were his patient. “Hmm.. Yes. It is quite different from the magazines.” L said as he leaned forward slightly. He was sitting in his signature knees-to-chest position. He reached a hand out and held it about an inch or two away from your vagina. “Interesting...” 

“Ryu... What are you doing?” You asked as you watched him. He had his other hand to his mouth as he chewed on the tip of his thumb.   
You were surprised that he didn’t touch you, if that’s what he wanted to do. Or maybe he just wanted to tease you. You could never really know exactly what he was thinking. 

“I’m testing the idea that women emit more heat from between their legs when they’re sexually aroused. I suppose I could say that this theory is true. I do think that I felt the heat between your legs thicken a tiny bit before you asked me what I was doing.” L said. He was staring right at your mound. You bit your lip. He was being so technical with you this time. Which furthered the fantasy of him being a doctor that was examining your body.

“Yes. I do feel more and more heat the longer I keep my hand here.” L spoke again. Suddenly you felt one of his fingers press against your slit and he gently pressed it past your outer lips and again your inner labia. “A thick, clear fluid with a slimy consistency.. Yes, just as it was described in that lecture.” L rubbed his finger against your inner folds slowly as he talked to himself. 

You bit your lip hard and your body shuttered. L only continued to take in what he was observing. “... Ryuzaki..” you spoke softly, your voice shaking before you choked back a moan. “You can’t just do that..” you continued as L looked up into your eyes. 

“Why not? Is that uncomfortable? It shouldn’t be. I don’t believe I’m doing anything wrong, from what I can remember.” L said. He seemed slightly concerned in that moment. He slowly rubbed his finger through your wetness and pressed it against your clit. That drew a pleasured whimper out of you.

“No. It doesn’t hurt, Ryuza—“ you began to speak but your sentence was cut off when L punched your clit with his fingers. You leaned forward, putting your hands on his shoulders as you felt more of your wetness ooze out of you and onto L’s fingers. He used your natural lube to slowly push one of his fingers into your needy entrance. He worked it into you, pressing right into your g-spot. It wasn’t long before he was pushing another finger into you, stretching your hole for the sake of causing more pleasure.

L kept his eyes on you the whole time. There was no doubting it now. He was definitely testing you to see what made you tick. You liked it but it was like torture, in a way. He was still fully clothed. Things felt a little... Unbalanced. You were fully exposed to him. But something about that turned you on more. 

“You’re insides get tighter as I move them in this direction.. Like this.” L spoke to you before pressing his fingers harder into your g-spot. You gasped before letting out a loud moan. You squeezed L’s shoulders as your knees buckled from the pleasure. Being pleasured like this while standing up was definitely a falling hazard. 

“Don’t worry.. I won’t let you fall again.” L said reassuringly, as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. With that reassurance, you opted to relax more and enjoy what L was doing to you. It was obvious that he wasn’t lying when he told you that he understood a good amount of the workings of a woman’s body. Because it seemed like he was pressing all of the right buttons inside of you. But you wanted to even the naked playing field so you pulled L’s shirt off and tossed it into the floor behind you.

He continued to work his fingers in your hole that was dripping from your arousal. The sounds of your squelching hole, your moans and L’s thoughtful hums filled your small apartment. But soon, L’s focused shifted from testing how your body works to just pleasuring you. He was growing harder and harder in his pants. His current goal was to make you cum and you were almost there. But, that’s when his phone rang. He stopped dead in his tracks and answered it. 

“Hello?” L said. His two fingers were still three knuckles deep inside of you and you were almost certain that whoever he was on the phone with could hear the sound of your panting. It was almost painful, how close you were when he stopped. You bit your lip hard as you held in a groan. Why would he stop just to answer a stupid phone call? He couldn’t have let it ring for a few more seconds? 

L lazily rubbed his thumb over your throbbing clit as he listened to whoever he was on the phone with. It was just enough to keep you at the brink of orgasm without pushing you over the edge. “I understand.. I’ll be right there.” L said. 

L pulled his fingers out of you as he hung up the phone. Your wetness had soaked his fingers. He rubbed your juices on the front of his pants without a second thought and he looked up at you. “I have to go.” L said as he moved you out of his way, sitting you down on your bed as he stood up to leave. 

“... Are you serious?” You questioned. This time you really did want him to answer that question. He was about to leave you while right in the middle of feeling you up. How could he leave you like that. You couldn’t help feeling taken advantage of. “What could be so important?” You asked as you stood back up. 

“You don’t understand.” L said as he picked up his shirt from the floor and started to put it back on. 

“Well, help me understand.” you said, no, demanded. “Where are you going? Why are you running off again? Was that your ‘ultra demanding’ job?” you questioned. 

“Yes.” L said calmly, despite you being obviously upset. 

“You’re lying, aren’t you? No job could be that important. You don’t have to leave...” you said as you shook your head. You didn’t want to come off as a crazy, demanding girlfriend or anything, but you were perplexed and upset. 

*L’s P.O.V.* 

“(Your name). I can assure you. My job is the most important in this country right now.” I said. I could see that you were in disbelief and reasonably so. I was aware of how grandiose a claim like that was. But, I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. Kira was a menace and a direct threat to anyone and everyone. He and his accomplice needed to be stopped and I had just received intel that the pattern in the killings had changed once again. That being said, my job was probably more like the most important job the world... At least until Kira is put to justice. 

“Oh, yeah. Well, what’s your job?” you asked. I should have known that you’d want to know what my job was, especially after I placed so much emphasis on how important it was. You wanted to see if I was telling you the truth about going to work and if my job was indeed important. But you couldn’t have possibly guessed just how important. I knew the way you thought. You wouldn’t let this go. You were too smart to be tricked. At least, not tricked for very long. I had to tell you the truth. I saw no other way to appease you.

*End of L’s P.O.V.* 

You stood in front of L with your arms crossed over your chest. You tapped your foot expectantly as you waited for an answer. You watched L’s face. Sure, he could be hard to read. But in your determination you knew that you could notice if he were lying to you. Just like how you knew that he was lying when he said his name was Hideki Ryuga. 

“(Your name). I am L. The world-renowned detective.” L finally said...


	6. Backseat Casanova

You blinked a few times when you heard L tell you that he was, in fact, 'The world-renowned L'. You laughed. You were upset that L was trying to ditch you, but you couldn't help being amused by how farfetched that excuse sounded. "Huh. Yeah. And I'm Kira." you said. 

You stopped smiling when you saw L's eyes go darker. But they quickly went back to their normal, moderately-eerie way. "You shouldn't make jokes like that, (your name). I am very, very certain that I have both of the Kira suspects in custody. Still, I felt an overwhelming urge to apprehend you just then." L said as he put his hands in his pockets. 

You took a step back from L after he told you that. His facial expression was unchanged. He still looked just as determined as he was when he first got that phone call. Your eyebrows raised as you started to process things. He wasn't joking or being avoidant with a lie. You would have noticed it.. He was smart... But, was he 'L the detective' smart? 

"I know that this was a lot to inform you with, especially so suddenly. But, I knew that you wouldn't believe any lie I could come up with. Even though lying would have been safer for both of us. I didn't want you to be upset with me and I trust you to keep this secret.. Now, I really must get going." L said as he moved his hands from his pockets before gently moving you out of his way again. "I will call you soon." 

"Wait!" You said as you quickly walked over to the pile where your clothes were. You picked up your shirt first and put it on hastily. "I want to go with you." 

L watched as you stepped back into your panties and pull them up around your hips. "That's a completely irrational decision." L said. But that didn't stop you as you stepped into your shorts and put them back on, too. 

"If you don't let me go with you, I'll assume you’re lying to me, Ryuzaki. It's becoming a pattern that I'm noticing." you said as you crossed your arms and raised one of your eyebrows at him. A light blush grew across L's pale face. 

"Any lie that I've told was for the greater good. I don't just go around lying to people for no reason. And beside that, you've debunked almost all of my lies." L said. 

"Almost all?" you questioned. L was noticeably a little antsy. You found it cute that he was trying to defend his honor in front of you. So you couldn't help teasing him a little bit. But, you decided not to do it too much in that moment. L's like a supercomputer. But you were still afraid that he'd malfunction or quit if you overwhelmed him.

"... Nevermind. You can come with me." L said. “I don't have time to debate with you and I don't want to be rude and just leave. The car is waiting for me downstairs. The driver is not aware that I'm bringing you along so don't be offended if he questions my judgement on bringing you. I don’t usually do things like this." 

"Of course. Of course!" you nodded your head as a small smile stretched onto your lips. Did you just get the best of L? You really weren't expecting him to let you go with him. It was very exciting. 

"Come on." L said as he grabbed your upper arm and quickly made his way towards the exit to your apartment. You managed to slip on your shoes right before you were lead outside of your home. You hadn't noticed the time but the sun was beginning to set. That distracted you long enough for L to lead you to the car that was picking you two up. 

"Ryuzaki..." you heard a voice speaking to L and that directed your attention away from the sunset and back towards the current situation. There was an older man standing in front of the car for you and L. He cleared his throat before tilting his head to the side slightly. 

"I'm bringing company to the headquarters with me this evening. You have to forgive me for not mentioning it beforehand, Watari." L said as he kept his firm but careful grip on your arm. 

Watari nodded his head before glancing at you. He nodded at you with a closed-mouth smile before looking at L again. "Company isn't an issue. I trust your judgement to bring.. a friend." he said before looking down at L's feet.  
"You're just not wearing shoes." Watari continued before opening the nearest, back door. 

You looked down at L's feet and saw that he was, in fact, only wearing his socks. In his haste to leave and bring you with him, he must have forgotten them. You giggled. 

"It happens.." L said as he didn't even bother to look down at his feet. He had to have been at least a little embarrassed, right? Either way, he guided you into the car before getting in after you. Watari closed the door behind L then got in and started to drive. 

A little time had passed before you shifted slightly, tried to relax more into the seat. That's when you realized that L was still holding onto your arm. You looked over towards him. He was sitting in his seat in his usual knees-to-chest way that really seemed uncomfortable to do in the backseat of a car. He was staring blankly at the back of the driver's seat. 

You stayed quiet for a moment as you watched him, unsure if you should say anything since it was obvious he was lost in his own thoughts. Well, lost was probably a bad phrase to call it. L doesn't get 'lost' in his thoughts. He simply navigates through them like a sailor over a treacherous sea. Still, he was so... Preoccupied. It didn't seem healthy. You frowned, looked forward and saw Watari looking at you in the rear view mirror. But then, Watari brought his eyes back towards the road and you looked down towards your lap.

You kept your gaze down for a moment before looking towards L again. He was still in his thoughts. "You know.. The sun takes about 45 minutes to go down completely, once it starts setting." you spoke as you reached across L and pressed your finger against the window on his side, pointing to the beautiful sunset that could be seen. L let go of your arm but a moment passed before he did anything else.

L looked towards you. “I don't think that's accurate, (Your Name)." he said. 

You smiled. "I wouldn't know. But, I watch the sun set all the time and it seems like time stops completely when I do. Everything slows down and I feel at complete peace, if only for a moment."

"You don't say." L said before turning his head again to look out of the window, watching the sunset. You looked forward again and saw Watari looking towards you in the mirror, again. You smiled more and shrugged, to which Watari nodded and smiled back. You reached over and grabbed L's hand gently as you looked over towards the sunset, as well. He hesitated, but held your hand while keeping his head turned...

*L's P.O.V.* 

Watching the sunset always seemed like one of those things that people force themselves to enjoy. I equated it to watching paint dry and grass grow. There's little to learn from watching those things. However, watching the sunset— there was something to learn from that. A simple part of you, (Your Name). A calm part. A part that longs to be.. Soothed? I felt your hand grab for mine and that just proved my theory. A gentle touch that seemed to need assurance.

I closed my hand around yours before looking towards you. The golden rays from the low-hanging sun reflected off of your face. It made your eyes sparkle, your lips shine. I quite literally saw you in a different light. Your eyes shifted ever so slightly to stare into mine. We were quiet. You slowly leaned towards me as you closed your eyes. We hadn't actually kissed, yet. Despite me touching you and bringing you very close to orgasm earlier. I was so eager to kiss you before. But for some reason, I was incredibly nervous now. I became acutely aware of my senses. I lowered my feet onto the car floor as I watched you come closer at an agonizingly slow, yet quick rate. My heart was racing. I swallowed hard. For the first time, I didn't know what to do... 

*End L's P.O.V.* 

"... We're here." you heard Watari say. You opened your eyes to see L hastily getting out of the car while spewing something about Kira. "Huh.." you thought curiously as you slowly slid out of the car. You looked up at the large building that the car was stopped in front of. You felt the atmosphere outside darken as the amber-colored sun finally lowered underneath the horizon. 

"Injustice never slows down or stops.." L said aloud before taking your arm again and leading you inside while Watari drove the car towards an empty park...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story so far, please! I love getting feedback from you all! 
> 
> Also, just in case you missed the opening notes.. Please follow me on Wattpad and interact with this story on there, as well. I have other stories you might like, too! My Wattpad is @Nootle_Alert  
> Here’s a link! https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nootle_Alert 
> 
> I’m asking you to follow me there while this website is still in it’s Beta form, so that we can all stay better connected! Thank you <3)
> 
> Leave a comment on my Wattpad page saying you’re from here (ArchiveOfOurOwn) after you follow me and I’ll follow you back!


End file.
